The Love of Demacia
by Caracid
Summary: Jarvan IV and Quinn have loved each other for a long time, but neither of them want to admit it. Until one day, the love becomes too strong too keep it caged. Rated M for lemons and hella swearing.


A/N: Just recently started shipping J4 and Quinn, so this should be interesting.

P.S. Senpai notice me pls.

Quinn was very tired. She had been up the past 48 hours planning an attack route with Xin Zhao, Garen, Lux, and Jarvan, and immediately after the meeting was dismissed, she walked to her room and closed the door. She pulled off her armor, shirt, and and fell on her bed, falling asleep as soon as she hit the covers.

"Caw, Caw!"

Quinn was woken by Valor pecking her and cawing at her. "What do you want now, you stupid bird... Oh. Uh, hi Jarvan." Quinn blushed, caught off guard by Jarvan, standing in her room in a tight-fitting shirt that showed off every muscle and loose shorts.

"Sorry for the informal dress," Jarvan apologized. "I just wanted to check in on you. It's about 1:00 in the afternoon.

Quinn's eyes widened, and she yanked her covers off and dashed to her closet, taking out a long-sleeve and a pair of pants, as it was very cold.

Meanwhile, Jarvan was sitting in the corner, admiring Quinn's athletic body. She had a beautiful face, and short hair that never seemed to go crazy. She also had very nice boobs. They were about a size C, and they were very round and shiny. Her stomach and arms were toned and strong, and they were milky white and smooth, like the rest of her body. She also had a nice and round ass. Oh, what Jarvan wouldn't give to be able to touch her butt. He then noticed he was getting an erection, and he coughed instinctively.

"Ahem." Jarvan coughed, and Quinn suddenly remembered he was there, and that she was in her underwear.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Uh, what..." Her voice petered out and she blushed bright crimson when she saw he had a massive boner through his shorts. She glared at him.

"What? Don't blame me for the fact that you have a really nice butt.

Quinn blushed again. "Um, thanks? Okay, now turn around because I need to get undressed."

"If you insist," he bowed sarcastically, and turned around. And was pleasantly surprised when he was faced with a mirror, allowing him a view of Quinn's beautiful body.

Quinn checked over her shoulder to make sure Jarvan wasn't looking, and undid her bra and underwear, throwing them on the ground. Valor swooped down and picked them up to take them to the laundry room. Quinn turned her attention back to her clothes and started to get her shirt on, but stopped when she felt a hand over hers, stopping her from putting the shirt on. She opened her mouth to ask what Jarvan was doing, but she was silenced by his mouth closing over hers. She didn't respond immediately, but she got over the shock and started kissing him back.

Jarvan broke the kiss. "Are up you okay with this Quinn? Because if you're not, we can stop."

Quinn's response was to grab his head again and whisper "Don't be an idiot. I want this as much as you do." They resumed kissing, and Jarvan's tongue started to move into her mouth, but was met by resistance from her tongue. He smiled a little bit, and they began to wrestle with their tongues. He pulled Quinn closer to him, and his boner poked her bare stomach, and she giggled. He finally pushed her tongue down, crowning his tongue the victor, and to the victor, go the spoils. He kissed his way down her chin, neck, collar, and all around her boobs. He used his right hand to massage Quinn's left boob, and sucked and licked her other nipple. Quinn moaned, and her hands went down to her pussy, rubbing her clit while Jarvan massaged and licked her tits. Quinn loved every moment of it, feeling the extreme bliss in her all the way in her bones.

Jarvan was in heaven. Quinn's boobs were super soft and squishy, but they still retained a pert shape. They were milky white, with dark pink nipples, and they fit perfectly in the palm of his hands. It's like they were made for each other.

Quinn decided it was time for him to go down more, and she pushed against his head, forcing it down. He kissed her stomach on the way, and poked his tongue inside her belly button and wiggled it around, making her laugh and swat him. He placed his hands on the inside of her thighs and slowly spread them apart, laying her down on the bed face up. She sighed as Jarvan kissed the inside of her thighs, and made his way up to her pussy. He kissed and licked it, but never actually putting his tongue inside.

"Quit teasing and stick your tongue or a finger in!" She yelled at him.

"As you wish," Jarvan replied, and stuck his tongue into her opening while rubbing her clit with two fingers.

The pleasure coursing through Quinn's body elicited moan after moan, encouraging Jarvan to move his tongue in different directions. Up, down, left, right, in, out, and even some slurping, causing her to orgasm very quickly.

Once Quinn finished with her orgasm, Jarvan got up and switched positions with her, so he was lying on the bed with his legs apart, facing up. Quinn pulled off his boxers, and Jarvan's 7 inch cock was revealed. Quinn thought it was rather funny looking, as the foreskin was cut off, and it bent slightly to the left. But a penis was a penis, and Quinn wasn't complaining. She jerked her hand up and down on his cock, making Jarvan sigh with pleasure. She massaged his scrotum, feeling his balls, and giving them a little squeeze.

"Ah!" Jarvan exclaimed. "Hey, don't do that, it hurts."

"Oh, sorry," Quinn giggled, but Jarvan felt she wasn't sorry. Oh, she would pay for that one later.

Quinn spit on the tip of Jarvan's cock, and spread it around. She moved her hand up and down for a little bit, spreading her spit. She started assessing the best way to go about this, and she decided it was to bob and massage. So she placed her mouth on the tip of his penis and started to bob up and down, making a sucking sound very time she came off, while massaging the base of his dick.

"Ugh, Quinn, you're so good!" He exclaimed. Quinn just smiled and kept sucking. Suddenly she went all the way down, deep throating 6 of his 7 inches, her gag reflex causing Jarvan to moan very loudly, and he just had time to say "I'm coming!" Before he shot his load. Quinn backed up a little bit so most of the cum shot into her mouth, but some of it landed on her face and boobs. "Oh my fucking gods, you look so hot with cum all over you." Jarvan commented. Quinn smiled sultrily and used her finger to scoop up all of the cum over her body.

"I think you know what time it is now." Quinn said

Jarvan smiled and nodded. He stood up and started pumping his hand up and down his dick, getting it hard again. Quinn got up on her hands and knees, with her vagina and ass facing Jarvan. He positioned his cock against Quinn's pussy, and slowly slipped it in. They both moaned as feelings of pleasure washed over them.

"Oh Quinn, you're so tight! It feels great!" Jarvan moaned, and Quinn blushed. Jarvan picked up the pace a little, making Quinn's boobs bounce back and forth. Jarvan leaned down over Quinn to kiss her, going even faster and deeper than before. They were both moaning uncontrollably, making quite a racket.

Finally, Quinn said breathlessly, "Jarvan! I'm coming," to which he replied, "Me too! Where do you want it?"

"Cum inside my pussy, Jarvan!"

"Okay," Jarvan said, and with one final thrust, he released his warm seed into Quinn's waiting vagina, filling up her uterus. Some squirted out onto his dick, along with Quinn's cum, coating both their genitals. Quinn collapsed on the bed, exhausted, and Jarvan was right behind her. They lay on the bed kissing and touching each other for ten minutes, before Quinn got up and declared that she needed a shower.

"Want me to help you with that?" Jarvan asked seductively.

"Sure," Quinn replied. She got off the bed and walked to the bathroom, swinging her hips sexily. When she reached the doorway, she turned around and beckoned for Jarvan with her finger. He gladly followed.

A/N: Do not fear, because this story does not mean the end of TWE. I know a lot of you are enjoying it, but it doesn't really have a plot. So that means it's time for a readers vote! If you want me to a) continue TWE just the way it is, I'll do like two more chapters. If not, b) say so. And the final option is c) me going back and re-writing the first chapter, Giving it some form of a plot. If A or C wins, I'll do about two more chapters, and if B wins, I'll stop completely. But that's up to you guys!

-Caracid


End file.
